


[F4M] Fuck! My Sexy Thicc Crush Is Now My Stepsister!

by LichTheCreator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Smacking, Barely Legal Teens, Big Ass, Breast Fucking, Confessions, Cum In Cleavage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Large Breasts, Mentions of Rape via Sleep Play, Sex in the backseat, Step-Sibling Incest, Tomboy, fauxcest, gonewildaudible, script offer, titty sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Summary: Your dad's always been such an impulsive idiot, but this time REALLY takes the cake! After disappearing for an entire week, he comes back with some random woman and explains that he got married to her when they met in Vegas! He tells you that she & your new stepsister are moving in & when you go outside to help with the bags, you see that your new stepsister is your years-long crush! Absolutely devastated, you start to sulk and act more negatively towards everyone. But one day when picking your stepsister up from a volleyball game, she decides to finally confront you about your attitude...
Kudos: 5





	[F4M] Fuck! My Sexy Thicc Crush Is Now My Stepsister!

[F4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Fauxcest] [Step Siblings] [Barely Legal Teens] [Tomboy] [Confession] Mentions of [Rape] via [Sleep Play] [Big Tits] [Big Ass] [Cunnilingus] [Tit Fucking] [Sex In The Backseat] [Titty Sucking] [Ass Smacking] [Cum In Cleavage]

WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit

NOTE: THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.

All sound effects are optional. Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!

Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
-pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

That was an AWESOME game, girls! We kicked ass!

-pause-

[Playful] Well...let's just say I had a little motivation from someone in the stands! *laugh*

-pause-

That's for me to know and you to find out, Sarah! *laugh*

(OPTIONAL SFX: Car horn honking) 

Oh, that's my stepbro! See you tomorrow at chem!

-pause-

Thanks again for picking me up! Did you enjoy the game? 

I saw that you actually came in to watch this time, so I played EXTRA hard just for you!

-pause-

Don't act like that! You're always so cold & serious! 

You know, it's not like it's illegal to smile or have fun once in a while! Lighten up! *laugh*

-pause-

[Serious] OK seriously dude, your attitude is starting to bring down the high I have from the game. Knock it off.

-pause-

[Uncaring] Whatever.

-pause-

Hey, go to that empty parking lot that's coming up.

-pause-

Why? Because we need to talk about this attitude problem of yours! 

Ever since me and my mom moved in, you've been acting like an asshole towards EVERYBODY! And it's gotta stop!

So go to the parking lot. NOW.

-pause-

So...what the fuck's your problem? Why have you been acting like such a dick lately, dude?

You used to be so cool! You were the class clown, the jokester!

I still remember that joke you told sophomore year about ducks and apples that made Mr. Green shoot his morning coffee out of his nose! *laugh*

You were so easy-going and fun-loving! Where's THAT guy been at lately?

Is it because of my mom? I know she'll never replace YOUR mom, but she makes your dad happy and that's all that matters, right?

-pause-

No? Then is it me? I know I'm a bit touchy-feely, and if that makes you feel uncomfortable then I'll stop!

-pause-

[Slightly angry] Not exactly? Then what is it? Tell me the truth already! What's your deal?

-pause-

*You start laughing uncontrollably.*

I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I wasn't laughing to be mean, honest!

It's just...I can't believe THIS is how I find out our crush was mutual! *laugh*

-pause-

Well yeah, you're hot as fuck dude! How can you not see that? 

Though I think the reasoning behind your attitude is REALLY fucking dumb. *laugh*

-pause- 

*laugh* What? It is!

We're not REALLY related! So I don't see anything wrong with doing something like this...

*You passionately kiss the listener for a bit.*

See? Nothing wrong with a little kiss for my stepbro!

-pause-

[Teasing] What? You don't like me calling you that? Well maybe I LIKE calling you stepbro. Have you ever thought about that, stepbro? *giggle*

Maybe finally having a stepbro to fuck has always been a fantasy of mine...*quick kiss*

And maybe I need to be punished for all the naughty thoughts I've had about you...*quick kiss*

Like how I might wanna join you in the shower and help you wash that sexy body...*quick kiss*

Or how I have to stop myself from sneaking into your room at night and sucking that cock while you sleep...*quick kiss*

And I can't even remember all the times I secretly hoped you would sneak in MY room and fuck me in my sleep...

*The listener then starts to passionately kiss you.*

THAT certainly flipped your switch! *giggle*

More...I want more kisses from stepbro...

*You and the listener continue to passionately kiss each other as he rips your volleyball shorts.*

*gasp* Oh my God...stepbro, you're so...*moan* forceful...

Let's take this to the backseat...

-pause-

There. Now we can- *loud moan*

Fuck...you just went straight to eating my pussy!

You like the taste of your stepsis' juicy little pussy THAT much? You can't help but drink up all of my tasty juices! *laugh, moan*

*The listener continues to eat you out.*

The way you're sucking and nibbling at my clit...while rubbing my g-spot...this can't be your 1st time doing this...*moan*

Oh FUCK...this DEFINITELY isn't your 1st time...you're making me cum already...

*moan* My stepbro's gonna make me cum...my stepbro's gonna make me fucking cum!

*Your orgasm as the listener holds onto you for dear life.*

Fuck...we should've done this sooner...

Lie back now, I wanna ride that dick...

Let's go slow at 1st...I wanna REALLY feel every inch...

*You get on top & start to ride the listener's dick slowly.*

Oh God...stretching me so good...just like that...don't stop...

You keep staring at my big tits...*giggle* wanna suck them? 

Go ahead...they're all yours now, stepbro...

*The listener starts sucking on your titties like he's sex-starved.*

Fuck...you're acting like a horny virgin with my tits...*giggle* I love it...

Isn't this MUCH better than being all sulky & sad?

I don't want you to feel that way anymore...I just wanna make my stepbro feel happy and satisfied...

*The listener then smacks your ass while still sucking your titties.*

*moan* Shit...smacking my ass while sucking my tits...you're making my pussy clench like crazy...

Punish me more stepbro...punish me for being such a horny slut for you...

*The listener smacks your ass a few more times.*

(During smacks) Yes...harder...teach me that fucking my stepbro is wrong...that's it...that's it...

I'm getting close again...keep smacking this big, round ass...

*The listener continues to smack your ass almost non-stop in an effort to get you to cum quickly.*

*moan* It's gonna...I'm gonna...

*You cum on the listener's dick.*

Damn stepbro...you're a fucking pro at this...*giggle*

You're getting close? No! Don't cum inside...

I want you to creampie me...I REALLY do...but I'm not on birth control right now...

So instead, how about you shoot it in between my big, soft tits?

*giggle* I knew you'd might like that. OK, let me get on my back...

*The listener slides it in between your titties as you start to titty fuck him.*

*moan* Doesn't that feel just as good as my pussy? Soft flesh enveloping you and squeezing you tightly...

I know it feels good to me...

*The listener then starts moving on his own, fucking your titties.*

*moan* I love how you take control...thrusting into my tits...fingering me at the same time...

Use me, stepbro...use my pillowy soft breasts as your masturbation tool...I want you to feel super good until you cum...

Thrust even harder into them...really make that cock head pop out...I wanna lick it...

*You start to lick the head of the listener's dick as he continues to titty fuck and finger you.*

You're about to cum? Me too...don't stop...keep fingering me while you fuck my big, fat tits...

*moan* Fuck...I'm gonna cum again...this'll be the most I've ever cum in a single day!

Cumming...cumming...cumming!

*You cum for a 3rd time as the listener also cums in between your titties.*

*moan* So warm...

*You lick up some of the listener's cum from between your cleavage.*

I knew it...stepbro's cum tastes so good...

*You continue to lick the listener's cum up from your breasts.*

Now wasn't that hot, stepbro?

-pause-

Told you! *giggle*

*Exhales* All that great sex really made me work up an appetite!

-pause-

You too, huh? In that case, I'm in the mood for some phở!

You're buying, of course! *giggle*

**-END OF SCRIPT-**


End file.
